


Bottom

by lemon_bitch



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_bitch/pseuds/lemon_bitch
Summary: Dream and George stay up late together having sleepy intercourse. George gets all subby(?) and dream thinks it's absolutely adorable. Title has nothing to do with the story, i was listening to Bottom by Mccafferty.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Bottom

Dream and George had stayed up late together, as they normally do. But this was different. George wasn't normally horny and needy when Dream was awake at midnight with him. George wasn't normally riding dream's dick at midnight, either. But here we are. 

Dream's POV:  
I watched as George slowly bounced up and down on me. He was a dark crimson yet his moans were almost not there ; you could hardly tell he was bouncing on my cock. "Don't muffle your noises, love. I wanna hear you moan my name." I tilted his head up and he nodded quickly. "S..sorryy.." You could hear the sleep in his voice. "So g-good for me." I spoke softly in his ear, i knew how much he adored it when i whispered sweet nothings. "Mmmh.." His pace picked up and he got louder. "I-i..more, pl..pleasseee.." He was dragging out his words, 'adorable.' I thought to myself. I gripped onto his waist and adjusted the pace in which he was moving. "..Th-thank you, ahh- hah.." he whined out. "Anything for you, baby." He stuck his head in the crook of my neck, "I l-love..you" it was muffled, but it was there. "I love- i love you too." I felt him clench around my length. He moaned as i thrusted up into him keeping with the pace i'd set. "Such a good boy, aren't you, baby?" He nodded frantically, head still inbetween my neck and my shoulder. "A-ahh.." 

Silence filled the room, besides the sound of panting, skin slapping skin, and moaning, of course. He had decided to sit up and bounce on his own again. He moaned as i thrusted up into his prostate. He wrapped his arms around my neck, tangling one of his hands in my hair.  
"I-i-i..close...!" He moan-whined. I chuckled lightly.  
"Not yet, princess."  
"Mmmh! P..please, clayyyyy..!" I smiled, ear to ear.  
"Patient." I responded.

I connect our lips as i did when this first started. Slipping my tongue in his mouth and biting his lower lip. 'Mmm..'s and 'ahh-ahhhh..!'s can he heard falling from George's swollen lips.  
"Need..m-more.."  
"You want more of what, baby? Speak up, I can't hear you when you mumble.." i whisper in his ear, noticing the way he shivers.  
"Hahh..harder..." he whines, his voice sweet and quiet, yet full of tiredness and so much lust.  
"Anything for you, princess." I respond, thrusting as hard as i can mid sentence.  
He answers with a slutty moan and heavy breathing as i continue this pace the rest of the time. "O-ohh- right there..Clay!" I smirked and thrusted up continuously. Harder each time.  
He was moaning, squirming and whining like fucking crazy. 

"You close, baby?" I ask, softly.

"Y-yes..please...need you..finish 'n me.." He's breathless. He won't be able to talk tomorrow. Definitely.

I thrust up and whisper sweet praises in his ear a few more times until i feel my release coming up.  
"Close. So fucking close." I groan, feeling him shake lightly under my tight grip on his waist.  
"Coming..!"  
White colored both mine and his stomach. I held him down on my dick as i released inside him. I lifted him up and gave him some time to breath.

"Ok..lets go take a little bath, princess. We're all dirty and sticky now and i don't want you to be uncomfortable." I pick him up by the underneath of his thighs and carry him into the bathroom, setting him down on the counter and turning the water on. We get in the bath and i wash him, enjoying the smell of strawberry as i massage the conditioner into his dark chocolate hair.

**Author's Note:**

> No hate please.  
> Make sure you're eating and drinking you amazing mf . <<33  
> *sigh*  
> Dream and George have both said they are perfectly fine with fanfiction and shipping. They have stated that they don't mind sexual fanfiction about them. Leave me the fuck alone.


End file.
